


The Girl Has Balls

by 100kindsofblake



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bodily Harm, F/M, Kidnapping, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100kindsofblake/pseuds/100kindsofblake
Summary: Sometimes you have to take matters into your own hands.





	The Girl Has Balls

“Alpha team will cover the permitter, while Bravo takes the 1st and 2nd floor. Charlie will have 3rd and 4th. Lastly, Stealth team takes the 5th. Keep your comms on at all time and watch everyone’s six.. Got it? Move out!” Captain Rogers advices everyone and they all get in position.

“Cap, are you sure you wanna take Agent L/N on in the Stealth team?” Agent Raulerson asks with a cocky smirk on his face

“You questioning the captain’s orders Raulerson?” Sam steps up to defend his best-friend 

Obviously scared, Raulerson steps back and retreats to his team.

“He didn’t want us to kick his ass” Bucky says to Sam, and the two soldiers laugh.

Steve gives you a “sorry” look, but you just smile and shrug it off.

The Stealth team, Bucky, Captain, Sam, Yourself, and 3 other highly qualified agents, move into position finally being the last ones ready.

“Bravo and Charlie need confirmation once the building is free of civilians and secure.” You speak through your walkie

“10-4” The team leaders both respond 

30 minuets pass before you are able to move in to extract the hostage and take in the target.

Bucky and one of the agents breach the door and clear the other rooms before you guy are able to come in.

Walking in, you and the team approach the target who had a gun currently to the hostage’s head.

“Drop the gun Wimpfrey” Steve calls out

“No way, this bitch deserves to die!” The estrange man shouts, he tightens his grip on the weapon before quickly aiming at you guys.

Immediately Bucky’s gun raises along with Cap’s shield. Steve unknowingly takes a protective step towards you, slightly shielding you from any immediate dangers. As for the rest of you, your hands automatically reach for your own weapon.

Noticing the actions, Wimpfrey brings the gun back to the poor crying woman’s head.

While chocking out through the sobs she speaks, “Please let me go, I have two daughters... I am all they have!”

He hits her with the barrel of the gun which makes her cry out louder.

“Shut up or that will be the last thing you say!” 

You slightly wince at his movement, and Steve takes notice.

A very irritated Steve exclaims, “This is my last time, drop the gun! now!”

This goes on for about 20 before you finally do something.

“Oh My God! Hand me the gun, i’ll kill him myself ..” You reach out to Sam, who had your weapon to check it during the time that had passed.

The man shoots you a look as Sam, hesitantly hands you your gun.

“Don’t you move, or i’ll kill her.. Right here, right now!” The woman sobs even more at his words

“ Y/N....” Steve warns

“Oh for christ sakes!!” You swiftly cock your .45, take a shot at the mans shoulder that is holding the gun and his lower left leg.

Wimpfrey falls down in pain, letting the gun slide across the floor. The woman runs towards the agents who get her safe and away from the scene.

You turn to look at steve, holstering your weapon.

“There could have been a better way to handle that.” He sighs

“Yeah, but you guys were taking too long and I am hungry” You give him a sweet smile

Standing there speechless, Cap just looks at you.

“Don’t worry love, not everyone is good at everything.” You reach up to kiss your boyfriend’s cheek which makes him slightly lean down.

You walk out with the sway of your hips as the boys, in unison, turn and watch you.

“Huh...” Bucky says out loud and gives his best-friend a pat on the back.

The team exits the room leaving the arresting officers to cuff Wimpfrey.

They all knew, including yourself, that it was going to be a long day.


End file.
